


Chrysanthemum

by MasterFinland



Series: Garden [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Otabek Altin, Blowjobs, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Foreplay, Kinky, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it's kinda kinky y'all, labor, pack mentality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: It's in your lips and in your kiss. It's in your touch and your fingertips. And it's in all the things that make you who you are, and your eyes irresistible.





	1. Chapter 1

The air was hot.

 

Yuuri could feel the humidity of his own breath in the small room as he moved, slow and languid atop his panting lover. The bed creaked silently as it moved, knocking oh so lightly against the wall.

 

With each movement, with each upward thrust of his alpha, Yuuri’s gasps became sharper, higher. His tits, heavy with fat and milk, bounced with him. His protruding belly, swollen with child, scarcely left its place against Victor’s own stomach, the pair just barely rocking their hips together.

 

“Ah, V-Victor, ah…” The omega’s moans were soft, quiet, so as not to be heard by the rest of his family.

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, you’re beautiful. _Krasivyy._ ” Victor’s words were barely a whisper, only loud enough for Yuuri. His words would always be for Yuuri, and Yuuri alone. He placed his large, thick hands, warm and soft, against his mate’s rounded middle, massaging. The rocking of their hips became faster, Yuuri’s greedy pussy clenching around his alpha’s cock.

 

“V-Vic, Vic-”

 

“What a good boy I have. A good little omega, so tight and gorgeous.” The alpha gasped the words, becoming louder and louder the closer he came to orgasm. With each praise of his mate, Yuuri became tighter, and the smell, the taste, of slick became thicker and more prominent.

 

Victor’s hand moved to his hip, feeling when his lover’s legs began to tremble and his bounces began to slow. He gave him a squeeze, gentle, to help keep him moving. His other hand, the right one, cradled the curve of his belly, the haven for their child. Yuuri’s own right hand was placed on the other side of his bump, holding himself to keep from jostling his stomach too much. The fingers of his left hand laced with Victor’s right.

 

His thighs, now chunky due to baby weight, ached and burned with the effort to keep bouncing, to stay in this position. He could hear the _squelch_ of his own pussy, soaked with slick and cum, each time his alpha thrusted. He could smell them, could smell their love making.

 

“Victor, Victor, I’m cumming.” The omega choked on a sob, toes curling. His grip on Victor’s hand tightened, so much so that his knuckles turned white. He was close, so, so close.

 

Victor’s hand moved from his widened hip to slip between their stomachs, finding Yuuri’s clit easily. The bud was hard and swollen- he could feel the erratic beat of the omega’s heartbeat in it. He pinched it lightly, rubbing the pearl between his suddenly very slick middle and forefingers.

 

Yuuri keened, arching back as he came. He tightened even more around his mate, causing the alpha’s hips to jerk and stutter until he rode out the orgasm. The omega’s cock still rocked between them, and only seconds later did it paint their stomachs with white.

 

Victor continued moving them together, his knot not quite big enough to catch on the omega’s rim. “Yuuri, Yuuri. I’m going to knot. Do you want my knot?” The words were still soft- they couldn’t be too loud, lest other people know of their nightly activities.

 

“Y-Yes.” Yuuri breathed, chocolate eyes glossed over with lust and tears, pupils dilated. “Fill me, alpha. Knot me until I’m full.” He swayed in circular motions, rocking back and forth. “Please, Victor.” The alpha’s name came out in a hitch of breath, the omega shuddering through a dry orgasm as Victor’s knot caught.

 

Yuuri sobbed, riding the knot to completion, Victor spilling inside of him with a loud hiss, eye squeezed shut. The omega’s tits ached from all the movement, causing him to reach up and cup them in his hands, the only way to keep them still.

 

The alpha rolled them onto their sides, cupping one of Yuuri’s swollen breasts and kneading it gently.

 

_“Ya lyublyu tebya.”_

  
_“Aishiteru.”_


	2. Chapter 2

“Victor!” Yuuri, pregnant and plump and far too happy for how early in the morning it was, ripped the dark olive curtains open, letting the sun shine through the windows. “It’s time to wake up!”

 

The alpha groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the sudden light that was forbidding him from slumber. “Yuuri…” He whined. “What time is it?” His accent was thick with sleep, making him a little hard to understand.

 

“Nine.” The omega waddled over to the bed and eased himself down on the edge, resting beside Victor’s blanket-clad thighs. His weight caused the bed to dip considerably. “My mom made breakfast- the onsen is closed today.” He smiled.

 

Victor peeked out from under his arm, giving his mate a tired half-smile. “You’re cute.”

 

“Did you process _anything_ I just said?” Yuuri’s brows furrowed and his cheeks pinked, both in embarrassment and frustration.

 

“Not in the slightest, _lyubov'  moya_.” The omega rolled his eyes, swatting at his lover’s arm until he removed it from his face. Now his dopey grin and sleepy, glazed eyes were completely visible to Yuuri, as was the flush on his pale cheeks.

 

“We’ve closed the onsen for today.” He pouted, ignoring the expression of his mate. “And mama made breakfast, so get up before it gets cold.” He patted the alpha’s thigh and stood, slow and careful because gravity was not kind to those carrying children.

 

“Mm… What’re we having?” He yawned and sat up, blankets pooling at his hips, baring the line of silver curls that trailed up to his belly button.

 

“Tamago kake gohan- rice with eggs on top- and kobachi. She made some grilled fish, too, if you’re in the mood for that.” Yuuri stared at his mate’s stomach, watching his ab muscles ripple as he stretched his arms above his head. He bit his lip, beginning to salivate.

 

_‘Now is not the time for this, Yuuri, get it together.’_

 

The omega patted his chubby cheeks, shaking his head.

 

“Sounds yummy~ I’ll absolutely have some grilled fish~” Victor yawned through his words, slumping over. He continued giving his omega the same dopey, sleepy grin, reaching up to scratch as his chest.

 

Yuuri flushed darkly. “Get dressed.” He moved his hands to the underside of his extended gut. “I’ll go get the food ready.” He waddled towards the door. Even when Victor had only just awoken, he was still sharp as a whip in noticing the color in Yuuri’s face.

 

“Oh Yuuri~ Is that _really_ what you want me to do?” When the omega turned back around, his lover had rolled onto his left side. He was propped up on his elbow, his slightly flushed cheek squished against the heel of his hand and his palm. His right hand was draped over his hip, the Egyptian blue blanket just barely, barely covering his most private area and legs.

 

Yuuri’s face turned an even darker shade of red, evolving from a cardinal to a carmine.

 

“V-Victor!” He yelped, shooting his alpha an embarrassed glare. Victor laughed, a loud and beautiful laugh, before sitting up and standing, stretching his arms over his head once again. “Go shower, you gross… thing…”

 

“Did you just call me a ‘thing’?” He snorted, grinning, and gave a flip of his silver locks, placing a hand on his hip.

 

“Yes, I did!” Yuuri huffed, crossing his arms over his swollen tits, plump lower lip puffed over in a pout. “You n-naked thing!”

 

It was so hard to ignore Victor’s body when it looked so _good_.

 

“Alright, alright, my silly little _porosenok_ ~ No need to get those pretty panties I know you’re wearing in a twist.” The alpha gave his mate a wink, sashaying off. Yuuri huffed, plopping down on the bed with a little bounce.

 

His mate was an _idiot_.

  
But damn, if he wasn't Yuuri’s idiot.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back~

“Okay, so,” Yuuri started, not looking up from the baby catalog he’d been going through for the last hour. “I was thinking we could name him Katsuro. Any thoughts?”

 

“What does it mean? I’m not very well versed in Japanese, in case you forgot.” Victor turned to him with a grin. He turned to the side, now sitting with his legs folded like a pretzel in front of him.

 

Yuuri shifted positions, his left leg curled up under his large belly. He licked his thumb and flipped one of the pages in his magazine. “It means ‘victorious son’.” He looked at his mate over his glasses, cheeks pink.

 

“Mm. It's cute. But I thought we had decided to go with something Russian?”

 

Yuuri puffed his cheeks out, his flush spreading.

 

“I know… but… don't you think Katsuro just kind of… fits?”

 

“Of course it does!” Victor beamed at his mate. “It’s a wonderful name, and I love it. But, _lyubov' moya_ , in Russia, we take a family name from one of the sides of the family, and use that as a sort of middle name. Is the name in any way related to your family?”

 

The omega frowned. “No. But I like it.”

 

“Yuuri-”

 

“We’re naming him Katsuro.” Yuuri went back to his magazine, irritated. “The next one can have a Russian name.”

 

“Yuuri please-”

 

“No, dammit! We always do what you want! It's not fair!” His big, seal brown eyes filled with hot, fat tears. “I w-want his n-name to be K-Katsuro!”

 

“Yuuri, _lyubimyj_ , don't cry…” Victor stood and crouched in front of his mate. “Don't, cry, shh…” He cupped his chubby cheeks, wet with tears and flushed with frustration. He stroked them with his thumbs. “Don’t cry, Yuuri. Let’s talk about this, hm?”

 

“I want our b-baby to h-have a Japanese n-name.” The omega sobbed, pressing into the touch of his mate.

 

“Okay, _porosenok_ , that’s perfectly okay.” He soothed, beginning a low, deep rumble in his chest. Yuuri sniffled, a purr building up in response to his alpha’s soothing sounds. “There’s my sweet boy.” Victor smiled and sat up on his knees more, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s plump lips. He sniffled.

 

“His name c-can be Katsuro, right?” He asked, voice hiccupping and hoarse.

 

“I would really prefer a Russian name-”

 

Yuuri stood up surprisingly quickly, startling Victor so much that he fell back on his ass.

 

“Get out.”

 

“Yuuri-”

 

“Get. Out.”

 

Victor squeaked and quickly shuffled out of the room. It was never smart to egg on an angry omega, and he knew that.

 

He’d dealt with an angry Yuuri before, and he didn’t plan on doing it again. Yuuri had wet anger- he cried when he was angry. His voice cracked, became hoarse. His cheeks and face and neck became red and blotchy. He was an ugly crier. His face scrunched and his lips puffed out, and snot usually soon followed his tears.

 

It was not something Victor liked. It broke his heart, and caused his stomach to twist uncomfortably. He _hated_ making Yuuri upset in any way, shape, or form. He hated being the one to make Yuuri’s face contort with tears, with anger, with frustration.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri glared at his phone, sniffling and hiccuping. His arms were crossed over his big belly, squeezing his breasts back uncomfortably. He needed to call someone, needed to vent. He could call Pitchit, but of course he then ran the risk of this becoming a bigger deal than it was to begin with.

 

His mother was a good person to talk to, of course. She was an omega, and she’d been pregnant, but she wasn’t home, and dammit, Yuuri was mad _now_. He needed to bitch and complain now, not later.

 

Then it hit him. He knew exactly who to call.

 

The omega growled and leaned forward, cupping the underside of his belly as he reached for his phone. He lifted the blue object, scrolled through his contacts, then hit call.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky was just trying to get laid.

 

He did _not_ want to deal with porky while his boyfriend was halfway fucking inside of him.

 

“Shouldn’t you pick that up? It could be important.” Otabek said, rubbing the blonde’s hip gently.

 

“Important or not, it can wait!” He snapped, wrapping his arms around his lover’s middle. “If you pull out, I'll punch you in the dick.”

 

The older boy rolled his eyes and picked up the phone, answering politely. “Otabek Altin speaking.”

 

“Beka, goddammit! Why the _fuck_ would you answer the phone?!”

 

_“It's Yuuri, Beka-kun. Can I speak to Yurio?”_

 

“We’re a bit busy right now, actually. Could you call back later-”

 

 _“Put him on the phone, Otabek.”_ The omega hissed.

 

“It’s for you...” He held out the phone for Yuri. The little alpha glared at the dark haired beta and snatched the phone.

 

“What the _fuck_ do you want?!”

 

_“Don't speak to me in that tone, young man.”_

 

Otabek pulled out carefully and stuffed himself back into his boxers. He sighed and stood up. Yuri was going to kill him later. “I’m going to make dinner.” He walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, leaving Yuri to fend for himself against his pregnant senior.

 

“Ota-” he whined and flopped against the couch, not even bothering with his clothes. This was his house, dammit, and he would lie here naked and hard if he so pleased.. “Fuck. What is it, you stupid pig?”

 

Yuuri burst into tears. _“Why can’t Victor let me pick the name?!”_

 

Yuri tensed up. “W-Wait, wh-why are you c-crying-”

 

 _“V-Victor doesn't l-like the n-name I picked f-for the b-baby!”_ Yuri could practically _hear_ the snot oozing from the omega's nose.

 

_‘Oh, that's fucking disgusting.’_

 

“Okay, uh, calm down, I guess.” The blonde mumbled, running a hand through his hair and ruffling it. He had cut it a little shorter over the years, but he was considering growing it back out. Both he and Otabek liked it better when it fanned his head on the pillows. “I'm sure the name was great.”

 

 _“The n-name was p-perfect, b-but Victor h-hated it!”_ His sobs became wails, choked and loud.

 

“I'm one thousand percent sure he didn't-”

 

_“He did! H-He was s-so p-persistent on m-making it a Russian n-name!”_

 

Yuri could tell the omega was working himself up to the point that he was going to end up making himself sick. He groaned. “Alright, alright. Calm your tits, Katsudon, you're going to throw up or something.”

 

Yuuri was able to calm himself back down so he didn’t vomit everywhere, but it took a few minutes of the blonde alpha breathing with him for it to actually happen.

 

_“Wh-What should I d-do?”_

 

“Did you try _talking_ to him?” The alpha was sitting up now, hunched over his lap. His elbows were resting his knees, his face squished in his right palm.

 

_“Y-Yeah…”_

 

“Did you really, or did you freak out when he tried to speak?”

 

 _“I really tried talking with him, but every time I opened my mouth it was just ’we’re giving him a Russian name’.”_ Yuuri deepened his voice to mock his mate.

 

Yuri sighed. “I _sincerely_ doubt that. That doesn't sound like something he’d do.” He scrubbed his face with his hand. The omega was exhausting to deal with, especially like this.

 

 _“I’m not making this up!”_ Yuuri’s voice got higher with his desperation and irritation.

 

“Okay, okay. What do you want me to do about it?” He grumbled. He felt like a goddamn parent to these two fuckers. Otabek came back in and set a bowl on the coffee table in front of Yuri.

 

“I reheated some leftover Borsch.” Yuri shot his boyfriend a glare.

 

He put the phone on speaker, smirking.  “Pig, Beka is going to help us figure out what to do, because he decided to skip out on this conversation after _he_ answered the phone in the middle of sex.”

 

“What’s the problem?” The beta sat next to the blonde, completely ignoring his boyfriend’s irritation.

 

“He's upset because apparently Victor hated the name he chose.”

 

_“He did!”_

 

“Mm.” Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri’s waist and gave him a squeeze. “And we already tried talking?

 

Yuri nodded and leaned into the touch, sighing. “Yeah. Or so he says.”

 

_“Sass me again and I’ll fly to Russia, Yuri Plisetsky, don't test me-”_

 

“Yuuri, bring Vitya into the room with you. Maybe if we all talked we could work this out.” Otabek interrupted the omega with a hum.

 

There was a long silence after he spoke, bordering on awkward and uncomfortable, before Yuuri huffed angrily. “Fine.”

 

There was the sound of shuffling and a door opening.

 

_“Yuuri, lyubov’ moya-!”_

 

 _“No,”_ the omega growled. _“Sit and hush.”_

 

“ _Sälemetsiz be_ , Victor.” Otabek spoke calmly, rubbing Yuri’s hip. “What did you do to make Yuuri so angry?”

 

_“Ah, Otabek! It’s so nice to speak with you! How is Yurio-”_

 

“He’s fine. Please answer my question.”

 

Victor sighed softly, the sound coming through the phone statically and causing Yuri to wince. _“I want to name our baby something Russian.”_

 

 _“We can name the next one something Russian!”_ Yuuri barked. Yuri could picture the way his face puffed up and his cheeks turned red. He covered his mouth and snorted. Otabek elbowed him and mouthed ‘don’t laugh’, dark, well tamed brows knitted together.

 

“I have to agree with Yuuri on this one, Victor. If the pup is taking your last name, which is Russian, then isn’t it fair for him to have a Japanese name? Yuuri is also doing something that alphas like you and Yurochka can’t do- he’s carrying your baby, and that’s not something that’s easy, even for omegas.” The beta sighed. There was a soft grunt from the silver-haired alpha on the other line.

 

 _“But shouldn’t I at least get_ some _say in the name of my child?”_

 

“Look, you shit-” Yuri cut in before his boyfriend could get the words out of his open mouth. “-Let the pig name the kid. He’s already said the next one can have a Russian name, so why the hell does it matter if this one doesn’t?”

 

“Victor, I think that you should have an open mind to Japanese names instead of demanding a Russian one. Maybe you could give the pup a name from Kazakhstan. I recommend the names Aibek and Inzhu.”  Yuri elbowed his boyfriend in the side.

 

 _“I’m not_ demanding _anything. I just think we should_ talk _about it.”_

 

“What happened the last time you two ‘talked’ about it?”

 

_“Yuuri, the love of my life, my star, suggested the name- what was it?”_

 

_“Katsuro.”_

 

_“Yes, Katsuro. I said it was lovely, but that I thought we had decided on something Russian, and was confused. My sweet omega got so upset and started yelling about how we always do what I want- which isn’t true, of course- and then he kicked me out of the room when I tried to reason with him.”_

 

 _“No, when I told you that I wanted to name him Katsuro, you kept saying that we’re giving him a Russian name.”_ The omega crossed his arms over his chest, plump lips puffing over in an pout. He was glaring, his eyebrows and nose both scrunched, causing his glasses to sit oddly on his face.

 

_“That is not true!”_

 

_“Yes it is!”_

 

The two dissolved into an argument, causing Yuri, poor, poor Yuri Plistetsky, who simply wanted to get laid, to groan.

 

“I hate them, Otabek.” He mumbled. The beta hummed and squeezed his hip, nuzzling into his messy blonde tresses, inhaling deeply and then sighing.

 

“You don’t hate them. You just find them… insufferable.”

 

“No, I hate them.” The little alpha grumbled, leaning into the touch of his lover. “Remember what happened on my eighteenth birthday?” Otabek wrinkled his perfect nose, dark eyes catching the lamplight gorgeously.

 

“They got drunk and almost had sex on the dance floor. We got kicked out of the venue.”

 

“Mhm. I hate them.”

 

The twenty two year old beta hummed. He continued rubbing gentle circles in Yuri’s hip with his thumb. The nineteen year old alpha leaned his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “Do you think they’ll notice if we hung up?”

 

“Probably not.” He smirked, eyeing the alpha out of the corner of his eye. “Would you like to do the honors?”

 

“Gladly.” Yuri leaned forward and hung up the phone, putting it on silent. “You owe me a lot more than reheated Borsch.”  

 

“Such as?”

  
“You’re full of shit.” The blonde chuckled and kissed the Beta, cupping his strong jaw. “I’ll let you figure that out for yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They named him Katsuro ;)
> 
> Btw, I'm actually never going to get over episode 10?? I screamed for probably a solid ten minutes, no kidding
> 
> Next chapter is smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all it's just smut

Yuuri was so sensitive, so responsive, even more so now due to his pregnancy. There probably wasn’t a place on his body that Victor could touch that the omega wouldn’t react to.

 

His thighs, his hips, his ears, his neck, even his ankles. He responded so nicely to his alpha’s touches, it made Victor crazy. He loved the way Yuuri, his Yuuri, would jerk and whine with every touch, the sounds dying off into sweet moans and mewls.

 

Victor was not typically a possessive alpha. Sure, he had his moments, of course, where he would lose control over rational emotions and his instincts would scream _mine_ , but it wasn’t a common occurrence.

 

However, Yuuri was _Victor’s._

 

Victor loved touching him. He loved all of Yuuri’s soft curves- the squish of his tummy, the fat on his thighs, the extra weight on his ass and tits. He loved holding Yuuri’s body, oh so sensitive and responsive, in his hands, groping and squeezing and molding until Yuuri was a goopy, mewling mess. He adored making Yuuri feel good.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mm… Victor, ah, this is embarrassing…” Yuuri whispered. He could see the full body flush he was sporting in the mirror, could see how his damp pussy clenched around nothing. He’d barely been touched and he was already so _wrecked_.

 

Victor sat back behind him, and the omega could feel his mate’s hard on pressed against his plump rear end. He saw his own cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink, watched his pupils dilate further. He bit down on his red and swollen lower lip, baring his neck when his alpha leaned forward to nip at his mark.

 

“Relax, _porosenok_ , you’ll like this, I promise.”

 

“But I’m so… o-open…” He saw his thighs tense in the mirror.

 

“That's the whole point, _lyubov’ moya._ ” He placed his large hands on Yuuri’s thick, meaty thighs, the curve of the omega’s belly pressed against the top of the pale appendages. He massaged slowly, gently, working the tension from the muscles.

 

Yuuri was a gasping mess when Victor finally reached his center.

 

“Victor…” he whimpered, bucking forward when the tip of the alpha’s finger brushed against his labia.

 

“My my, what an eager little piglet.” He cooed, nipping at Yuuri’s flushed ear. The omega could see his alpha’s face, could see his flush, could see how his eyes, the color of the water around a coral reef, were glazed and darkened with lust and arousal. He could see how wide his pupils were blown, so large Yuuri almost couldn't make out the blue he loved so, so much.

 

He moaned.

 

Victor pressed the pad of his middle finger against the soaked lips of Yuuri’s pussy, puffy and swollen due to pregnancy.

 

“Mm… yes, Victor…” His cheeks burned as he watched himself roll his hips forward into the touch. “Please, I need it…” Victor gave a breathy chuckle into his ear, the warm breath sending shivers down the omega’s spine.

 

“Anything my little piglet commands.” He murmured. He spread Yuuri’s lips with his pointer and ring fingers, gently dipping his middle finger forward just enough to drench it in Yuuri’s slick. “You're so wet, Yuuri, look at you. I've not even touched you yet and you already look so fucked out. Are you going to squeal for me like a good little piggy?” Yuuri moaned again, grinding against the finger.

 

“Please, alpha.” He whimpered. “V-Victor, please-”

 

Yuuri watched his mate sink the finger into his needy, wet hole, moaning lowly. He rolled his hips against the digit, head lolling back against Victor’s shoulder. He pressed his face into the alpha’s pale neck, panting and flushed.

 

Victor clicked his tongue, slipping the finger out. The _whine_ of need, of frustration, of confusion, made his cock twitch. “Ah-ah. You have to watch, _dorogoy_.”

 

Yuuri choked on a sob, lifting his heavy head. The moment he did, he was rewarded with two fingers being pressed inside his sticky, clenching hole, both the sight and feeling causing him to moan. He barely managed to keep watching, eyes lidded and glazed.

 

“Look at the way you're swallowing my fingers, Yuuri.” Victor nipped at his earlobe. “Look how deep they are.”

 

The omega gave a quiet whine, arching up. His lips were red and swollen from biting, and _fuck_ this was so sexy.

 

“G-God, Vic, God-” He made a little hiccupy noise in the back of his throat, eyes rolling back when Victor curled his fingers against his g-spot. “Mm, s-so deep… ‘m gonna cum…”

 

“Yeah? You gonna squirt all over the mirror for me?” Victor curled his fingers up again, brushing his thumb over Yuuri’s engorged and throbbing clitoris.

 

The Japanese man cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back as he practically fucked himself down on his lover’s fingers.

 

“Y-Yeah! Yeah!” He sobbed, baring his neck for his alpha. “Yeah, g-gonna squirt!”

 

“That's a good little piggy. Squirt for your alpha, Yuuri, come on.”

 

It didn't take much longer before Yuuri curled forward with a cry, clear fluid soaking Victor up to the wrist, some of it splashing against the mirror in front of them. The omega’s thighs tensed, his hole clamping down on Victor’s fingers, the alpha continuing to rub and massage his inner walls and clit.

 

“There we go, so good. Such a good boy.” Victor murmured praises against his neck, kissing and nipping until Yuuri slumped against him, panting, flushed and dazed from his orgasm. At some point his cocklet had painted the underside of his belly, but he couldn't recall when. He could feel Victor grinding against his ass and flicking his clit, but he was just too fucked out to care.

 

He gave a needy whine and came for a second time, pussy clenching around air. This orgasm was much softer, only noticeable due to his over-sensitivity. He felt the alpha stiffen and moan seconds later, biting into his mate mark as he rode out his own orgasm.

 

“Victor…”

 

“I’m here, baby.” He panted, cupping Yuuri’s extended belly with trembling hands. Yuuri whined and nudged Victor’s jaw with his nose until the alpha bared his neck, allowing Yuuri to bite into identical mark his mate bore.

 

“ _Vicchan_ , _Vicchan_ ” He pulled away, eyes glazed. “ _Aishitedesu… Hontōni aishiteimasu…”_ Yuuri babbled sweet nothings and nonsense in Japanese. Victor understood nothing but the repeated ‘I love you’s. He smiled.

  
_“Ya tozhe lyublyu tebya, moi milaya, dorogaya.”_ Victor cooed softly to his mate, nuzzling against the milky skin of his neck. _“Ya ochen' tebya lyublyu.”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's yuri and otabek 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

“God, fuck…” Yuri breathed, his grip on the underside of his pale, milky thighs tightening. “Beka…”

 

“I know, I've got you.” The beta murmured softly, muscles tightening and tensing with the effort not to give out in one quick thrust. His thumbs massaged Yuri’s trembling fingers, assisting him in holding his thick legs. 

 

“You can keep going…” Yuri’s head lolled to the side, baring his neck to his boyfriend. “It's good…” 

 

Otabek leaned forward and bit into the pale flesh lightly, easing the rest of himself forward until he was fully seated inside of his boyfriend. The alpha beneath him moaned deeply from the back of his throat, arching up ever so slightly. 

 

The beta smiled, giving the blonde’s thighs a gentle squeeze. He could feel Yuri shaking. 

 

“Tell me when you're ready, okay? Take your time.” The alpha nodded, taking a few deep breaths. His nipples were pert and pink, just  _ begging  _ for Otabek’s warm mouth. 

 

He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one of the swollen buds, careful not to move his hips as he bent over. He flicked his tongue over it, sucking the hardened nipple lightly.  

 

Yuri gave a rather pathetic keen beneath him, bucking his hips up slightly. The alpha, with trembling arms, reached out and tangled his fingers into Otabek’s hair, carding the shaking digits through the soft, dark coffee hair. He breathed heavily, hips rocking ever so slightly as his boyfriend lapped at his chest. 

 

Each moan spurred the beta on. He moved from light sucks and flicks of his tongue to rough sucks and kisses, gracing the goose-bumped flesh with his teeth just the way the alpha liked. 

 

Otabek rocked his hips forward as he sucked and nipped at his boyfriend’s chest. “You're beautiful, Yuri. You're my beautiful Yurochka.” 

 

The alpha moaned, fingernails digging into his thighs. “Fuck… yeah, fuck.” He breathed. 

 

“Should I keep talking to you like that, beautiful? Do you like it when I tell you how gorgeous you are, and how much I love you?” Yuri groaned again, nodding. He pressed his nose into the silk pillows beneath his head, breathing shaky and heavy. 

 

“The things I'm saying to you are true, Yurochka. You're the most beautiful alpha alive, and god, you take me so well.” He jerked his hips a little more roughly, loving the broken gasp Yuri gave in response. 

 

“Y-Yes, fuck, like that…” The nineteen year old arched up as the head of Otabek’s cock brushed against his prostate. “There, shit!” 

 

Yuri got louder and louder the closer he got, practically shouting into the pillows with each of the beta’s thrusts. “Close! ‘M close!” He arched. Otabek felt his lover’s legs threatening to close, felt his grip slipping. 

 

“Hold your legs up, Yura.” The beta grunted, pushing Yuri legs up to his chest. His fingers dug into the alpha’s legs, loving the thought that there would be marks there tomorrow. He snapped his hips forward, his own legs burning with strain, the sound of Yuri’s sobs of pleasure like music to his ears.

 

“Cumming, Beka, fuck! I’m cumming!” 

 

Otabek gave a soft grunt of acknowledgement, hips stuttering every so slightly in their rhythm. “Me too, Yurochka, shit. ‘M gonna fill you up all nice and full.” 

 

Not thirty seconds later was Yuri was splattering his stomach with his own cum, choking on a loud sob. “Yes, yes, yes!” 

 

The beta atop him gave a loud groan. He thrusted a few more times as he spilled inside his younger lover before stilling, buried deep. 

 

Once he caught his breath he released his grip on Yuri’s thighs, letting them slip down to rest at his sides. He pressed his right hand very lightly into the alpha’s left hipbone as he pulled out, shifting to his boyfriend’s right. Yuri rolled onto his right side, facing his older lover. He pressed himself close to his chest, letting stilling twitching from the after effects of his orgasm. 

 

“I love you, Otabek.” He breathed, voice thick and hoarse from screaming, yet quiet and soft at the same time. 

  
“And I love you, Yuri.” Otabek reached down, just barely having to shift, and pulled the covers up to Yuri’s shoulders and his own chest. He carded shaking fingers through the blonde mess of hair, pressing a kiss to the top of the alpha’s head. “Very much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )


	6. Chapter 6

At this point in his pregnancy, Yuuri’s back hurt constantly. He was big, exceptionally big, for nearly eight and a half months. The doctor assured them that Yuuri and the child were both perfectly healthy, but that didn't mean that a belly as large as his wasn't a pain in the ass. He usually needed a heating pad everywhere he went now, and Victor was always, always, ready to rub his back.

 

Yuuri’s thighs would cramp up too, sometimes so painful that it made him cry. His alpha was always there to rub, to squeeze, to massage whenever the omega needed it.

 

His chest ached, but all that Victor, his sweet, wonderful alpha, could manage to squeeze from his chest at this point was colostrum. Victor had told him the pre-milk tasted like honey and sugar water. The alpha was practically attached to his breasts when they went to bed, kneading his swollen and heavy tits as he sucked.

 

Yuuri didn't sleep well lately, either. If he wasn't mostly propped up on his back his reflux would become so bad that he would puke. The baby, which they’d named Katsuro after a rather heated debate, often decided that when he wanted to be awake was sometime around two in the morning. That was when he became the most lively, moving around like he was performing the main acrobatic act in the circus.

 

Because of this, by the doctor’s suggestion, they'd taken to having sex before bed. Sometimes it was full on, penetrative sex, while other times Victor fucked him with his tongue or fingers. Yuuri’s orgasms caused the muscles of his cervix to contract- that, and the gentle rocking motions of sex lulled the baby to sleep inside of him, and he usually didn't wake until the early hours of the morning, typically just after the sun had risen, and sometimes later.

 

Yuuri took between two and four naps a day at this point. They were short, of course, never lasting more than an hour and a half at the most.

 

The omega's favorite napping position was on his side, a couch cushion shoved between his legs. Victor would rub his back or feet until he fell asleep, cuddling and nuzzling him whenever he needed it.

 

The routines they had were nice, and Yuuri certainly didn't plan on disturbing them anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mm… Vic.” Yuuri's voice was thick with sleep, his lidded and heavy eyes still sleepy and glazed over from his nap.

 

“Yes, _lyubov’ moya_?” Victor’s own voice was soft, gentle. Disturbing the silence with loud voices, sounds, and even lights was never a good way to wake up. The omega’s feet rested in his mate’s lap still, and Victor’s hands quickly found his ankles and began to rub.

 

“‘Feel kinda gross…” The omega murmured groggily, blinking at his alpha blearily.

 

“Would you like a bath?” Victor hummed, abandoning one of Yuuri’s swollen ankles to grab his glasses off the side table. “Here, _dorogoy_.”

 

Yuuri took the offered optical devices with slightly shaky fingers, slipping them on his face before blinking a few times.

 

“Mm. Yeah, bath sounds good.” He yawned. “Help me sit up.” Victor gave a soft, low chuckle, taking Yuuri’s soft hands in his own and pulling him into a half-sitting position. The omega gave a soft groan once he was up, one hand braced behind himself on the couch, the other cupping his large stomach.

 

“Everything okay, Yuuri?” Victor frowned worriedly at his mate, placing both of his hands on the sides of the omega’s bump.

 

“Mm, yeah. He just started moving all of a sudden.” Yuuri grunted, gritting his teeth. “Think I woke him up.”

 

Victor gave a soft smile. “Awe. Poor thing.” He cooed at Yuuri’s stomach, bending over so his nose touched the bump. “ _Mat’_ is so mean to you, isn't he? Waking up without your permission.” He pressed a kiss to the swell of his mate’s stomach, giggling at the light kick against his right palm. Yuuri sighed softly above him, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Keep talking.” He murmured. “It’s calming him down.”

 

“Of course, _porosenok_ ~” Victor cooed sweetly, nuzzling his nose against Yuuri’s stomach just above his extended navel. “May I lift your shirt?” At the omega’s affirmative nod, Victor lifted the loose t-shirt his mate was wearing until it rested just below the swell of his breasts. He placed his hands back on the warm flesh, squishing his right cheek against the spot he’d nuzzled. “You must relax now, _malyutka_. Your mother doesn't particularly like it when he kick him in the ribs.”

 

Yuuri smiled, massaging the side of his bump.

 

“It’s not a very kind thing to do, you know? It’s a very painful thing. At least that’s what your _mat’_ tells me.” He smirked up at Yuuri playfully. The omega’s face scrunched.

 

“Rude.” He tangled his fingers into Victor’s messy silver hair and tugged lightly, lower lip puffing out into a pout. “I’m pregnant, you have to be nice to me.”

 

“I don't _have_ to.” The alpha giggled, the sound breaking off into a squawk as Yuuri pulled his hair again, albeit harder this time. “Ow, ow! Sorry! _Prosti!”_ He yelped. Yuuri huffed and let go, glaring down at his mate. It wasn’t threatening at all, considering how large Yuuri’s stomach was, and how at this angle, Victor could barely see his eyes.

 

“You upset him again.” He grumbled. “He’s doing- ah- flips or something now.” Victor snorted, rubbing his head.

 

“That hurt, Yuuri. I was only teasing.” The alpha was rather irritated. “It would be different if you’d just punched me in the arm or something, but pulling my hair _hurts._ I don’t like it, and I would appreciate it if you would-” Victor stopped talking at the soft sniffle of his mate.

 

“V-Vitya, I’m so s-sorry, I d-didn’t-”

 

“Oh, Yuuri… Shh, shh…” He moved back up to the cream colored couch, cupping Yuuri’s plump cheeks. The omega pressed into the touch, sniffling, fat tears rolling down his face. _“Dorogoy_ , darling, it wasn’t that bad, shh…”

 

“I'm s-so mean…” Yuuri hiccuped, placing his trembling hands over Victor’s. “I d-didn't m-mean to h-hurt you…”

 

“I know, _lyubimyj_ , shh. I forgive you, Yuuri, it's alright.” Victor soothed, voice soft and gentle. He began a low, deep rumble in his chest, smiling when Yuuri responded with sweet little purrs of his own. “There’s my boy.” He pressed a kiss to the omega's nose. “Let's go get in the bath, hm? I'll rub your legs and your shoulders while you relax.”

 

“Mm… ‘kay.” Yuuri sniffled again, eyelids drooping. “Carry me?”

 

Victor chuckled and stood up, rubbing the swell of the omega’s cheeks with his thumbs very gently before he removed them. “Of course, _malen'kiy porosenok_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri sighed contently, leaning back against his alpha’s chest.

 

“Good, Yuuri?” Victor chuckled, hands cupping the underside of the omega’s extended middle. He rubbed little circles with his thumbs, feeling the baby lightly tap against his left palm.  

 

“Mm… Yeah, I needed this…” The brunette hummed softly, pressing his face against Victor’s sweat and water damp neck. He inhaled deeply, nudging his nose against the alpha’s scent gland, a silent plea to be scented. Victor, always one to catch on quickly and always happy to please, smiled, barely managing not to giggle as he nuzzled his nose into Yuuri’s hair. He moved his right hand so it rested on the inside of the omega’s thigh, pressing two fingers against his scent gland and beginning to massage. A purr built in Yuuri’s chest, bubbling out the way a kitten’s would- raw and uncontrolled.

 

Victor released his own scent, responding to the purr with his own croons and growls from deep in his chest. He continued rubbing the left side of Yuuri’s stomach, nosing at his damp hair.

 

“Let me know when you’re ready to get washed, _dorogoy._ ” Victor barely heard the sound of acknowledgement through the purrs of his mate. He added pressure to his massage on Yuuri’s thighs, loving the way the purrs became guttural, bordering on moans.

 

“Wash me before we end up having sex in the tub.” The omega murmured, letting his head fall back against Victor’s shoulder, his legs reflexively opening as his mate massaged the scent glands on his inner thighs.

 

Victor laughed, loud and hearty. “Of course, Yuuri, of course.” He took his hand off of Yuuri’s stomach only long enough to brush his hair from his face, the action proving to be useless as the hair simply fell right back into the same place as before. “What soap would you like, _lyubov’ moya?_ ”

 

“Mm…” Yuuri tilted his head to the side as Victor nosed against his mark. “The rose-coconut one.”

 

“Anything _moya samaya velikolepnaya zvezda_ commands~” The alpha cooed, pulling away just enough to grab the body wash and a washrag. He helped Yuuri stand, holding his shaking body steady. The omega braced one arm against the shower wall, the other cupping his extended belly.

 

Victor lathered the rag in soap, starting with Yuuri’s back. He helped him turn around afterwards, getting his stomach, sides, legs, and feet so the omega could sit back down as the rest of him was washed. He paid extra attention to his upper back and shoulders, kneading the strained and tense muscles with his thumbs. He rubbed until he felt the knots lessen and dissipate, continued rubbing long after his mate began to purr even louder than before.

 

Next, the alpha moved his ministrations to Yuuri’s front, cupping his heavily swollen tits with his soapy hands. Yuuri sighed softly, relaxing further, practically limp in his mate’s arms. Victor held them carefully as he washed them, not wanting to cause Yuuri discomfort. He used his thumbs to massage soap onto the dusky areolas, the omega’s purrs hitching and wavering in volume.

 

“Victor, we’re not having sex in the bathtub.” Yuuri moaned softly as Victor tweaked his nipples lightly. “It's not safe.”

 

“I know, _lyubov’_ , I know. I'm just… playing.” He pressed a kiss to the omega’s neck, right over his mark. He shudder rolled down Yuuri’s spine.

 

“I mean it.” He pulled away slowly, reluctantly. “No sex in the tub. I really can't get water inside of my vagina.”

 

Victor sighed playfully and dunked his hands back beneath the water, placing his hands on Yuuri’s hips. “I know.” He kissed the omega’s shoulder, pulling him back against his chest. “I love you. _Ya lyublyu tebya._ ”

 

Yuuri smiled, eyes slipping shut. He placed his hands on his lower belly, where Victor’s now rested, and laced their fingers together. _“Watashi mo aishitemasu, Vitya.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Getting Yuuri out of the bath was always much more of a hassle than getting him into it. The omega’s center of gravity was completely fucked due to pregnancy. His limbs shook with strain when he stood, and even when they didn’t bathe together, Victor had to hold him steady while he stepped out.

 

Victor would towel his mate dry after helping him out of the large, gray tiled tub, only ever using the fluffiest towel they had. He made sure to dry every part of the omega, especially the places Yuuri couldn’t reach anymore, like his upper thighs and the underside of his belly. It usually took a few minutes to do, because Victor, the sucker that he was, couldn’t help but place a few kisses on Yuuri’s plump and perfect lips as he worked.

 

The alpha always helped Yuuri into his underwear once he was dry, then walked him over to the vanity they had set up in the bathroom. Yuuri would sit on the plush seat, and Victor would stand behind him, dry and brush his hair. He loved the purrs that spilled from his mate.

 

After all of this he helped Yuuri into the fluffiest pajama pants he owned, as well as the loosest shirt he could find. Victor would get dressed into his silk pajamas afterwards, and then the two would climb into their large bed, a California King because Victor refused to sleep in anything smaller, and cuddle up. Yuuri would be the little spoon, Victor behind him with his arm wrapped around the omega’s middle, his nose pressed right against Yuuri’s scent gland.

 

“Goodnight, _moy samyy velikolepnyy zvezda_.”

  
“Goodnight, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any OtaYuri requests?


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuri moaned into his pillow, gripping onto it tightly. “Vicchan, Vicchan, Vitya, Vicchan-” He sobbed, rocking his hips backward.

 

Victor only purred, flattening his tongue inside of the omega’s dripping cunt. He squeezed his mate’s plush backside, leaving little crescent shapes where his nails were. There would be bruises, he knew, and the thought made his cock twitch in his pants.

 

The alpha pulled away a moment later, smirking at the needy and frustrated groan that left his mate. He licked his lips, pressing the pad of his left thumb against Yuuri’s soaked folds. “My my, _dorogoy_ , look at the mess you've made.”

 

Yuuri’s pussy lips were puffy and dark, cum and slick dribbling across his outer labia. He gave a stuttering moan as Victor pressed against him with his thumb, his greedy little cunt trying to suck the finger inside. Victor pulled the digit away, and there was a short silence before Yuuri heard a soft moan and a pop as the alpha removed his thumb from his mouth.

 

“You taste so good, Yuuri.” He purred, leaning forward to pressed a kiss against the moist and trembling cunt in front of him. Victor truly believed he could eat his mate out for hours on end. The omega moaned again, rocking back against the kiss to try and get more friction. “All in due time, _dorogoy_ , be patient. You'll get what you want.” He pressed his thumb back against the opening, massaging the fluttering hole in slow, deep circles.

 

Yuuri’s moans became guttural, purrs bubbling from his chest. The swell of his stomach rubbed uncomfortably against the bed sheets, but he was too blissed out to even begin to care about it. His tits were heavy, and they swung low each time he jerked his hips. His nipples, dark and swollen and full, were begging to be touched, erect and dribbling pre-milk.

 

Victor spread his mate’s gooey labia with his thumb, licking his lips at the sight before him. Yuuri’s pussy was dark, a deep, dusky shade of pink, and it clenched around air. He let out an almost feral growl, feeling the omega tense as a thick dribble of cum spilled from his cunt, slicking himself further.

 

“Victor, Victor, please.” He sobbed, pressing his cheek against the pillow to look back at his mate with teary eyes. “Please.” Drool spilled down his chin, creating a dark patch on the pillowcase beneath his head.

 

The alpha hummed and pressed his right middle finger into his mate, the digit sinking all the way in easily. He growled and pulled it out, slipping it back inside just as easily as before. “How can you be both loose and tight at the same time, Yuuri? Everything goes in so easily, but your pussy is so warm.”

 

Yuuri moaned in answer. “F-Fuck…”

 

“You're such a good omega, _dorogoy_. I love you very much.” He hummed, pulling his finger out. Yuuri was barely able to squeal out a noise of protest before Victor had two fingers, his ring and middle, buried as deep in his mate as possible. Yuuri’s pussy clenched tightly around Victor’s long, sticky fingers.

 

“Ohhh, _fuuuuccckkkk_ ….” Yuuri pressed his face back into his pillow, giving a sobbing groan. “Yes, there, _yeeeesssss!_ ” He arched, quite literally fucking himself back on Victor’s fingers, his glasses fogged and askew on his plump, flushed face. His lips were slick with spit, swollen and red from biting and licking.

 

“Are you going to cum, Yuuri?”

 

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” The omega sobbed. His thighs trembled, both with the effort to stay up and from his oncoming orgasm.

 

Victor removed his fingers.

 

“ _Ī-Īe_ -” Yuuri sobbed, turning to look back at his mate. “N-No, Vitya-”

 

“Hush, _malen'kiy porosenok_. I’ll let you cum.” The alpha soothed, pressing his thumb against Yuuri’s erect clitoris. The omega let out a shriek at the same time Victor pressed his mouth back to Yuuri’s hole, sucking and kissing around his dripping labia. Yuuri’s sounds, his moans, his sobs, became softer, more muffled by his pillow as he pressed his face unto it. He rocked back against his alpha’s mouth, jerking when Victor wiggled his tongue inside.

 

“Ah, ah, Vitya, Vic-” He spread his trembling thighs unconsciously. “G-Gonna cum, alpha. Please l-let me cum…”

 

Victor hummed, adding pressure to the omega’s soaked clit. The bud was slippery with slick and cum, and it was hard to keep his fingers pressed against it. He moved his licks and sucks to the swollen pearl, instead pressing two fingers inside the quivering and gushing hole.

 

It wasn’t more than thirty seconds before Yuuri wailed, and he clenched around his mate’s long, thick fingers. Victor stroked him through the orgasm, his sucks becoming soft kitten licks. He pulled away when Yuuri relaxed and went limp, and he could hear the omega’s panting. He sat up and pulled his fingers out, slow and careful, before placing them in his mouth and tasting his mate’s cum.

 

“Such a good boy. You did so good.” He helped Yuuri roll onto his side, shifting forward on his knees. He unbuckled his belt, slipping his jeans and underwear down just enough to free his cock, knot already forming at the base. “Can you help me too, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri gave a soft, blissed out whine and opened his mouth.

 

“Oh, good boy. Thank you so much.” Victor griped his cock, giving a few slow, languid strokes, coating his length in precum. He scooted forward, pressing the swollen head of his cock against Yuuri’s plump lips. “You’re so good, Yuuri, _dorogoy, ya lyublyu tebya.”_

 

Yuuri moaned, wrapping his lips around the erection and sucking lightly. He swirled his tongue around the slit lazily, blinking up at his mate over his glasses, his deep umber eyes glossy and glazed. Victor’s shaking fingers combed through his sweat-damp hair, stroking in praise.

 

“You’re so wonderful, Yuuri. _Ty berete moy chlen tak khorosho. Takoy khoroshiy malen'kiy porosenok._ You feel so good, my darling, I’m already close. May I cum on your pretty face? You always look so gorgeous stained with my cum.” Victor rocked his hips gently into his mate’s pliant mouth.

 

Yuuri moaned and pulled off his cock, precum and spit connecting them. “Vitya…” He choked, watching as the alpha wrapped his hand back around his cock.

 

“I’m going to cum on your pretty face, Yuuri.” He purred, fucking into his fist. The omega whined and opened his mouth.

 

Less than a minute later Victor was cumming with a grunt, grinding the head of his cock against Yuuri’s chubby cheek. He smeared the pearly fluid across the soft skin, pulling away with a soft hiss when he was finished.

 

 _“Boku mo aishiteruyo, Vitya_.” Yuuri’s voice was hoarse. He smiled sweetly and lazily at his mate, a contented purr bubbling in his chest. Victor smiled back and cupped his face, leaning down to press their lips together gently, ignoring the taste of his own semen on Yuuri’s lips.

 

_“Ya tozhe lyublyu tebya, moy dorogoy Yuuri, ochen' sil'no lyublyu.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone likes it!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter!! Wowie!! Took a long time, didn't it?

Yuuri placed a hand on his back, gritting his teeth and biting back a hiss. He pressed his fingers into the muscle of his hip, growling softly. Fuck.

 

“Don't do this, sweetheart.” He grunted. “I'm working, baby. Just let me finish dusting and then I'll- oh!” He cut off with a groan, leaning his forearm against the wooden buffet table beside him. “ _Kuso_. Okay, I'll sit now.” He rose back up when the contraction passed, shuffling over to one of the couches in the inn’s family room. He eased himself onto the cushion, holding his left hand on the underside of his bump, his right arm slung over the back of the couch. He rested his head against his arm, taking big, calming breaths. “There we go, baby. That's a good boy.” He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing and the feeling of his thumb rubbing deep, gentle circles on his belly.

 

“Yuuri?” His mother’s voice made him realize he'd almost fallen asleep. “Is everything alright, sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah, mama. Everything's okay. Just having some mild contractions, I'll be fine in a minute.” He yawned, rolling his shoulders back.

 

His mother gave him a soft, sympathetic smile, smoothing the front of her deep boysenberry kimono out. “Of course, sweetheart. Can I get you anything?”

 

“No, I'm okay.” Yuuri cracked his eyes open, giving his mother a weak smile. “He's calming down.”

 

“Okay honey. Let me know if you need anything.” As she walked passed him, behind the couch, she brushed his bangs back and kissed his head. Yuuri gave a quiet hum in response, letting his eyes slip shut again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ooooo…. ooo, okay, okay..” Yuuri sat the knife down, abandoning the half-chopped carrot he was working to rest his forearms against the marble slab of the kitchen counter. He inhaled deeply, moving his left hand to the underside of his bump. “Okay, honey. Oooo…” He hissed. He rubbed gentle but firm circles against his bump, breaths coming faster and more shallowly than before. “Mm… Can I please have lunch before we do this?”

 

The omega felt a warm hand against his lower back, and he turned his head to the side.

 

“Are you alright, Yuuri? Is he giving you trouble?” Victor smiled softly at the shorter male, using the heel of his palm to massage his mate’s tense and cramping muscles.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” He grit, pressing his forehead against the cold countertop. “Just some mild contractions.”

 

The alpha’s perfect brows furrowed. “Is it… the real thing, or are they the false ones?”

 

“I…” Yuuri grunted, the hand on the counter tightening into a fist. “Ugh. I don't really know, honestly. But my water hasn't broken, so we don't need to worry.” He took a few more deep breaths before rising up, still sort of hunched. “Okay. I'm good, it's passed.”

 

“I’m glad, _dorogoy,_ ” the alpha murmured gently, continuing to massage his mate’s back. “But you may feel better if you sit. The doctor said that it’s nice to take a break-”

 

Yuuri gave a growl beneath his mate, and Victor felt it vibrate through his fingers. “Victor, I appreciate your concern, really, but the contraction has passed.” He spoke tightly, words clipped and irritated. “I want to make myself lunch.”  

 

“Ah… okay, if that's what you want…” Victor mumbled, honestly a little stunned. Yuuri rarely had mood swings that involved any form of anger or irritation. Mostly, throughout the pregnancy, he was hungry and horny. Sometimes he cried, and occasionally he snapped, but he was a relatively happy omega while pregnant.

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri huffed, picking the knife back up. “Do you want some soup? I've been boiling this friggin’ chicken all damn afternoon.” He grumbled, back to slicing the carrot on the cutting board.

 

“Oh… Sure, I'd love some. Your cooking is always so wonderful.” Victor hesitantly wrapped his arms around the omega, cupping his bump. He rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, watching him work. He nuzzled his nose against the side of the omega’s jaw, a croon building in his chest. It wasn’t long before Victor felt Yuuri relax against him, felt his shoulders slump.

 

“Sorry.” He murmured, tilting his head to nuzzle his mate back the best he could. “I’m just… stressed out, I guess. And I didn’t sleep very well last night…”

 

“Why not, _luchik?”_

 

“I…” Yuuri bit down on his plump lower lip, the scent of nervousness drifting into the air. “I _might_ have been having contractions…” He mumbled, scooping the carrots he’d chopped into his hands and dropping them into the pot of chicken broth boiling on the stove.

 

“Yuuri!” Victor yelped, pulling away from his mate. “How far apart are your contractions?!”

 

“Don’t yell at me.” The omega growled. “They’re like… fifteen minutes apart, give or take. But my water hasn’t broken yet. Regardless, we can’t go to the hospital until they’re _at least_ seven minutes apart. Which they aren’t.” He huffed, turning back to the meal he was preparing. “Besides, I’m having lunch before we go anywhere, no matter what. I’m starving.”

 

“Yuuri, at least let me make you lunch.” He reasoned gently. “I would really be more comfortable if you were relaxing-”

 

Yuuri slammed his knife down on the counter with a loud bang and a snarl, causing his alpha to start. “Victor, I am making my own fucking lunch!” He snapped, glaring fiercely over his shoulder at his mate. “If you don't get out of my goddamn kitchen right now, I'll- ooooo, fuuuuccckkkk….” he broke off with a moan, hunching back over the counter.

 

Victor was by his mate’s side in an instant, rubbing his back and stroking back his bangs. “Yuuri, _bublik,_ I know you said fifteen minutes, but that was more like eight.”

 

“They were fifteen minutes- fuck!- up until this one!” The omega snapped angrily, groaning and pressing his head against the cool marble beneath his hands. “I am _not_ doing this until I've eaten, do you understand me?!” He growled at his stomach, moving his right hand from its place on the counter, curled so tightly into a fist his knuckles were white, to his extended gut, glaring at it. “You are- oh!- going to wait until I have f-finished my lunch!”

 

“Breathe, Yuuri-”

 

 _“_ _Kusokurae!_ _”_ The omega spat. Victor was pretty sure he heard Mari snort from somewhere behind him, but he wasn’t quite sure.

 

“Yuuri, _dorogoy_ , please just sit down. Your mother and I will make you the soup.”

 

 _“Fuzakeru na,_ Victor! I can make my own soup! _Kusojiji_...” Yuuri’s anger dissolved into babbles of Japanese, and the alpha behind him sighed.

 

“Alright, _dorogoy,_ let it out.” He massaged his mate’s tense back, murmuring soft words of encouragements as Yuuri spat out what Victor assumed to be very colorful phrases, based on the fact that he could now very clearly hear Mari cackling in the dining room.

 

Yuuri’s tirade stopped abruptly, his hand twitching against his stomach. “Oh…”

 

“Yuuri?” Victor frowned. “Yuuri, what happened? Are you alright?” He moved from behind his mate to beside him, blue eyes clouded with concern.

 

“I think my water just broke…”  

 

Victor’s eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline, eyes, a gorgeous mixture of bondi and cyan, growing wide. “Oh… Oh! Okay, uh, we should go to the hospital then-”

 

“I. Am having. My lunch. First.” Yuuri grabbed the alpha’s wrist before he could leave. “I am cooking this food, and then I’m going to eat it. But for now, I’m going to change my clothes. Please keep an eye on the broth for me.”

 

Victor gave a pathetic, keening whine but complied, watching Yuuri waddle off before anxiously turning to the stove.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mm… Yuuri, _sakharov,_ maybe we should think of heading to the hospital, da? It’s been nearly an hour since your water broke-”

 

“Yes, and the contractions are only five minutes apart. Plus, _koibito_ ,” Yuuri spoke the word with bite, causing Victor to flinch. “The soup still isn’t finished. And I’m not going _anywhere_ until I’ve eaten it.”

 

The alpha hummed. He’d been bouncing his leg nervously for almost forty minutes, forced to sit beside his mate that was far too relaxed about their current situation. He watched his husband, who watched the television boredly, snacking on crackers. The omega rubbed his bump, and every few minutes he would tense and hiss, sometimes, growling. Victor would take his hand, rub his back, and whisper words of encouragement during the contractions.

 

Yuuri sighed. “I'm sorry, Vitya.” The Russian looked over, giving Yuuri's hand a light squeeze.

 

“It's alright, _dorogoy_. I know you're in pain.”

 

“I'm scared.” He whispered, returning the squeeze. His gripped into Victor's hand so hard that his own shook, his knuckles white. “I'm so, so scared. I'm not ready.”

 

 _“Pryanichek…”_ He shifted off the couch, crouching in front of the suddenly sniveling omega. He took his soft hands, giving them a gentle squeeze before massaging the tops with his thumbs. “Yuuri, I am _terrified_ right now. This is scary. We’re going to have a _baby_. We need to go to the hospital though, honey, because if we don’t, you’re going to end up giving birth here. Is soup that important?”

 

“N-No… F-Fuck, I don’t want to g-give birth h-here…” Yuuri’s hand began to tremble, his lower lip wobbling. “Oh god…”

 

“Shh, _dorogoy_.” The alpha soothed. “You stay here, alright? I’m going to go grab the overnight bag, and I’ll be right back. I’ll have your mother bring your soup when it’s finished, okay?” Yuuri sniffled and nodded.

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You are literally the worst fucking person alive, Victor, and I _hate_ you.” Yuuri snarled. His bangs were plastered to his red face from sweat. His breathing was heavy, his right hand cupped under his belly, the baby causing it to hang low. His left arm was pressed against the plum purple walls of the hallway of the maternity ward, the white tiles beneath him cold on his bare feet, as he absolutely refused to put socks on.

 

“Ah, yes…” Victor murmured, massaging his mate’s lower back.

 

They’d been here almost four hours, and Yuuri had just progressed to six centimeters. Yuri and Otabek had been contacted immediately, and the two were currently on a flight. Phicht was contacted next, and had started screaming the moment he heard the news, jumping on the soonest flight to Hasetsu. Victor called Chris in the middle of one of Yuuri’s worst contractions, and the Swiss man had _laughed_ at him. He said he was glad he wasn’t in the other alpha’s position, but that he would head over soon.

 

Yuuri’s parents had joined them in the hospital about half an hour after they’d originally arrived, but they mostly stayed in the waiting room, as Yuuri spat some pretty nasty and, frankly, rather crude things in Japanese when particularly hard contractions hit, and while it made Mari and Toshiya laugh, it made Hiroko a little uncomfortable. She was a sweet little lady and didn’t deserve to have insults thrown at her because she was trying to help her son, so Victor had told her he could handle his mate for a little while, letting her know he’d put the baby in there anyway, with a wink, which she returned with a little giggle and blush before leaving.

 

 _“Kurottare!”_ Yuuri hunched over with a loud snarl, his growls so loud Victor could feel them vibrate in his _own_ chest. _“Chikushou! Chikushou, chikushou, chikushou!”_

 

The alpha behind him gace a shaky sigh, pressing harder into his mate’s back. He’d never been so glad that he hadn’t fully, or really at all, learned Japanese. He knew he wouldn’t like the vulgar words his omega spat at him.

 

“You’re doing so well, Yuuri. I’m very proud of you.” He soothed, a croon building in his chest with the animalistic _need_ to comfort his mate.

 

“Fuck you!” He spat, turning to glare at his mate.

 

“Ah, yes. Why don't we go back to the room-”

 

“I want to walk!” Yuuri’s scent spiked with fury, the hand pressed flat against the wall tightening into a fist.

 

“Okay, okay, we can walk.” Victor bit his lip, his stomach tightening worriedly. He crooned, continuing to rub his mate’s back.

 

The omega took deep breaths, his body relaxing about a minute later. “I’m sorry, Vitya…”

 

“That’s alright, Yuuri. I know you’re in a lot of pain.” The alpha leaned forward and nuzzled the omega, Yuuri happily nuzzling back.

 

* * *

 

 

The labor lasted hours.

 

It was long, painful, and loud, filled with tears, sweat, blood, and plenty of other bodily fluids. The infant had come out just under eight pounds, a squirmy, screaming little thing. And oh, when they placed him in Yuuri's arms, still shrieking, still wet with blood and other fluids, the omega’s heart lurched. This was his baby. He'd carried this inside of him for almost thirty eight weeks, and now, now, he was holding him in his arms, looking at him for the first time.

 

Yuuri felt downright _gross_ , but god, looking down at his son, looking down at his pudgy face, his head, full of dark, dark hair, and his eyes, a deep blue that his mother said would most likely eventually turn brown, Yuuri had never felt more in love with anything in his life.

 

Katsuro’s, _his baby’s_ , little reddened fingers were curled, his eyes blinking sleepily. Yuuri lightly ran his thumb over the soft skin of his cheek, biting down on his lower lip to keep from crying again. He’d already cried three times since his birth, and he was pretty sure Victor hadn’t _stopped_ crying.

 

The infant, just hours old, squirmed in his blanket at the touch, his perfect little nose scrunching up. The omega giggled, biting back a sob.

 

 _“Sorry, baby.”_ He whispered in his native tongue, stroking his pointer finger over his son’s teeny little fingers, watching them twitch in response to the stimulation. He’d already scented him, multiple times, actually, but he wanted to do it again, wanted to do it until he _couldn’t_ anymore. _“You’re so beautiful, Katsuro. My beautiful boy.”_ He murmured, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. His hair, a deep shade of bistre, perfectly matching his mother’s, was fluffy and soft against his lips. The infant’s skin was nearly as dark as Yuuri’s own, maybe only a shade lighter because Victor’s was so pale.

 

“Yuuri?” The omega looked up at the sound of his name, his face melting into a tired smile at the sight of his husband at the door.

 

“Hey.” Victor smiled back, pale purple bags under his eyes. He’d been awake just as long as Yuuri had.

 

The alpha made his way into the room, easing himself down onto the bed beside Yuuri’s thigh. “How is he?”

 

“Good.” He looked back down at the baby, stroking back over Katsuro’s fingers with his thumb.

 

“Yura and Otabek stopped by.” He murmured. “I told them you were resting still, but they wanted to wait anyway.” He cupped the omega’s face, stroking over his pudgy cheek. Yuuri leaned into the touch with a quiet purr.

 

“You can let them in, as long as they don’t mind that the nurse wants me to try feeding him again in about twenty minutes.” He looked up at him, brown eyes warm and tired.

 

“I’m sure they won’t.” The alpha leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Yuuri hummed in response, watching his mate leave, only to return with Yuri in Otabek following behind him.

 

“Hey guys.” He smiled tiredly, warmly, at the two. Yuri nodded at his greeting, a silent one of his own, eyes drifting to the baby pressed against Yuuri’s breast.

 

“He’s little…” The young alpha whispered, making his way over. He brushed his fingers over the infant’s hand, smiling when the entire thing wrapped around only one of his digits. “Hey kiddo…”

 

“Do you want to hold him?”

 

“Oh. Sure, yeah.” Yuri’s voice was soft and filled with awe. Yuuri passed the newborn over carefully, making sure he was secure before relaxing back against the bed.

 

Otabek watched his mate cradle the child, felt a small, small twinge in his gut, borderline a flutter. He watched the softness of Yuri’s features as he stared at the baby, as he spoke to him gently and used feather-like touches to brush his dark hair back from his forehead, to stroke over his ears, his cheeks, his nose. The beta watched him silently for some time before Yuri handed the baby back so his mother could attempt to feed him again.

 

The alpha joined his side a minute later, now pretty much towering above him at nearly six feet, his hair pulled into a loose braid that ended at his lower back. Yuri wrapped an arm around Otabek’s slim waist, massaged the skin just above his hip gently with his thumb. The beta leaned against him with a content sigh.

 

“Yura?”

 

“Hm?” Yuri nuzzled into the beta’s hair, eyes closed.

  
“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohoho fuckin cliffhanger get rekt y'all
> 
>  
> 
> http://chromlea.com/japanese/insults.php  
> http://www.sljfaq.org/afaq/insults.html  
> https://themoscowtimes.com/news/10-pet-names-to-call-your-russian-boyfriend-on-valentines-day-43865

**Author's Note:**

> If I used any wrong form of a word in either Russian or Japanese, please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> :)


End file.
